Love can be tragic
by Areikoto
Summary: What happened during the last fight with Naraku. Rated for mild laugage.


Kagome stood there looking at the grave of the one she loved most, Inuyasha. Inuyasha had died to save her life and how she cursed that she had survived. Kagome remembered everything that happened so clearly as if it were yesterday but it had indeed happened two long agenizing years ago.

flashback

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were in the middle of a clearing facing their most hated enemy, Naraku. Kagome yelled," Naraku today is the day you're going down!" If only she knew the truth. Naraku had just laughed at them trying to kill him until Kagome shot a Sacred Arrow and hit him in the stomach just as Sango's Hiraikotsu hit his head and to make things even worse Inuyasha hit him with Adamant Barrage. But unforantly Naraku had planned to take Kagome to the after life but Inuyasha interfered and was hit with such force that he was thrown into a nearby tree braking it into two pieces. Kagome yelled," Inuyasha!" and ran over to him as Miroku sucked Naraku into the same curse he gave Miroku's grandfather. Kagome arrived to Inuyasha only to see that his back was broken in about three places and his head was bleeding profusely. She sat next to him saying," It will be alright. You could go to my time and get healed. Then things will be back to normal." as tears started to rim her eyes. Inuyasha coughed up some blood and said," Kagome, it is too late for me. I can't get to your time now because Kirara is injured and I can't walk. Please Kagome, don't cry for me. I don't deserve you to grieve for me." Kagome just shook her head and said," Inuyasha you'll pull through I just know it. You're a hanyou you can make it." her tears now coming worse then they were before. Inuyasha said," Kagome don't cry for me. I never deserved someone like you. You should live a happy life back in your time taking those test things and dating that Hobo boy. Please Kagome don't grieve for a mistake like me." Kagome said," Inuyasha you're not a mistake. Please don't go. I love you so please don't go. Please." Kagome now had her head on the hanyou's chest sobbing. By this time Miroku, who had minor injuries to his arms and face, and Sango, who had major injuries to her leg and arm thanks to Kohaku, while using Mirkou's staff for support had came over and saw how badly their friend was injured. Sango started to cry as Mirkou tried to console her and trying not to cry himself over the hanyou he looked to as a brother. Inuyasha used the last of his strength to say," Kagome, I love you too. Please find happiness after my passing." and died while Kagome held him close. Kagome had remembered a song she once heard on an American radio station and started to sing.

_I sang Dixie as he died_

_The people just walked on by as I cried_

_The bottle had robbed him of his reble pride_

_So I sang Dixie as he died_

_He said way down yonder in the land of cotton  
Old times there ain't near as rotten as they are  
On this damned old L.A. street  
Then he drew a dying breath  
And laid his head against my chest  
Please Lord take his soul back home to Dixie_

_He said listen to me son while you still can  
Run back home to that Southern land  
Don't you see what life here has done to me?  
Then he closed those old blue eyes _( in Inuyasha's state gold but I wanted to keep the son in one peice)_  
And fell limp against my side  
No more pain, now he's safe back home in Dixie_

_I sang Dixie as he died  
The people just walked on by as I cried  
The bottle had robbed him of all his rebel prideSo I sang Dixie as he died  
I sang Dixie as he died _

end flashback

They buried Inuyasha in between the well and the Sacred Tree. Kagome and Shippo had cried the most that day. Kagome, because she had lost her one love, Shippo, because he had lost yet another father. After that day Kagome didn't act the same anymore. She wasn't as cheerful as she once was and soon she finnaly feel fataly ill and had used up most of her strength to walk to Inuyasha's grave. She sat down next to the grave and said," I'll be with you soon my only love, my hanyou, my Inuyasha." and started to go into a sleep that she would never wake up from.

Kagome opened her eyes in a strange white place that had mist all over the place. She looked around and saw something she thought she would never see again, Inuyasha sitting at the base of the Sacred Tree. Kagome ran over to him and said," Inuyasha! Oh how I've missed you." Inuyasha said," Yeah I know. I've been watching you scince the day I died. Oh and there is someone here who would like to see you." He took Kagome's hand and lead her to a clearing in a straange white tree forrest and she saw a man and a woman standing there. It was her father and Kikyou. Kagome said," Dad!" and ran over to him and hugged him. He said," Kagome, I've missed you but I haven't missed anything while you were growing up because I was watching you, your mother, and Souta. I'm pruod of you." Kagome just hugged him again the looked at Kikyou. Kikyou said," Kagome please don't be mad at what I did on earth. The only part of our soul that stayed in that clay body was my hatred. I, too, am proud of you but I'm proud of you for being such a powerful miko. You alowed Inuyasha to know what it was like to be accepeted for who he was and you helped him make friends. For that we both thatnk you." Kagome was shocked at what Kikyou had said and replied," Thank you Kikyou." Kagome looked back to Inuyasha and said," Inuyasha, I love you and have loved you scince I first saw you." Inuyasha walked over to her and said," I love you too Kagome and now we're together for all etirnity." and kissed her.

AN

Well I hope you guys liked my one shot. I tried to make it tragic but still have a happy ending. Oh and I do know that some parts of the song don't fit but I thought some of them would go well with the story. If you were wondering the song was I sang Dixie by Dwight Yoakam and Mirkou an Sango were happily married until they died 20 years after Kagome's and they all had a happy reunion in Heaven. Thanks for reading

Areikoto


End file.
